conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:United Kingdom of Britannia
Adoption Could I prehaps take over this nation and just put my Canada and Australia pages to work as sub-entities with this page? -Sunkist- 03:58, June 9, 2011 (UTC) It would have to be completely over-hauled to match with current Future World 2.0 history and information and properly written as a standard nation page with infobox, etc. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 07:28, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I was going to make this more of an Commonwealth Pride thing, with India, Nigeria, and South Africa joining. -Sunkist- 11:40, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Would that be okay, or is that too much, it would count as all my points? -Sunkist- 11:41, June 9, 2011 (UTC) You'd be controlling a massive area of land, military power, economic power and population. I'd cut it down to how it was originally, Australia, UK, Canada and New Zealand. India isn't part of the Commonwealth and after the horrid things the British did to them, they wouldn't join back. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 11:50, June 9, 2011 (UTC) India is part of the Commonwealth of Nations, and the fact that the provinces will have complete control over they're own government, they will have the choice of leaving or staying. They will share a Military, a Currency, a Head of State and a flag. Each province will have the devlopment of cultural laws and settings. Recently India and the United Kingdom are becoming the 'New Special Relationship' -Sunkist- 11:58, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I promise not to do anything crazy, I'll mostly be developing on poverty in India and Nigeria. -Sunkist- 12:18, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Seeing on the map on the Future World Nation page, I won't be allowed to use India, South Africa or Nigeria? -Sunkist- 14:02, June 10, 2011 (UTC) You could use them it's just a large land area to use but because you'll be having economic problems and lots of issues by adding Nigeria and India in, I'll allow it but Germany is no longer shared because the FGC and OSFA have been disconnected. You will have to get rid of Germany eventually until then I count it as 3 + 3 points but Germany must go. As to maintain fairness, Britannia cannot be used to help if a Germany-NGE war continues. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 14:11, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I know, if you look on the page you can see alot of programs are being cut to help Nigeria and India. I've already took Germany away. And I agree to the last thing.-Sunkist- 14:13, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm really happy to see Britain in the game but I'm afraid that this nation is too big. A nation controlling the huge national resourdes of Australia, Nigeria and Canada, the human force of India and the tech of Britain, Canada and Australia will be extremately powerful.--BIPU 17:09, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Wait, but im currenlt using India and New Zealand$100 01:43, January 23, 2012 (UTC)$100( ) But... you're not. He had them first. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 03:05, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Friendship In another universe, The New Japanese Empire and the Empire of Britannia were quite close allies. I would like to extend the hand of friendship to the Empire of Britannia in this day and age. What do you say? Woogers - talk ( ) 14:18, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Sure, you seem as one of the only nations that don't use droids to make all of its products. I'd love to take this hand of friendship. ---Sunkist- 14:21, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Excellent, I hope that this can be the start of something great. Woogers - talk ( ) 14:22, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure of any nations that do use droids to make all of their products. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 14:39, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Large majority/ use as labor/ used in military (as in completly takes the human out of the equation)---Sunkist- 14:41, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Europa uses robots (mostly robotic arms) for mass assembly, but hand-made is much more common. HORTON11 14:42, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Like I said, no one uses robots as the majority of their work force. About 90% - 95% of my workforce is human. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 14:53, June 10, 2011 (UTC) In the NGE, droids are banned :P Kunarian 15:27, June 10, 2011 (UTC) It also has alot of major drawbacks, my projects and money will be going to mostly helping poverty levels in India and Nigeria, as also trying to bring more sex education to South Africa, Nigeria and India. My space program and military is very crippled right now, and our stocks are not doing so well, as with our currency. -Sunkist- 17:18, June 10, 2011 (UTC) What is your problem with droids? They are not going to kill all humans in a revolt. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:33, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Are you sure? :) --BIPU 17:38, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Ment that as a response to BIPU, about droids..I just think they are a disater waiting to happen. -Sunkist- 17:40, June 10, 2011 (UTC) New Royal Family I was hoping to install a new Monarch, instead of have the old family. Any way, I'm still wanting to respect history and make it a hot mess, any ideas I could achieve this? -Sunkist- 22:30, June 10, 2011 (UTC) You could invite a member of another Family, such as German nobility (strong connections to UK monarchy) or even the Europan one. HORTON11 22:38, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Why dont you want the Windsors? You could use the old scotish monarchy, House of Stuart --BIPU 23:01, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Or you can elect them like I did ROFL! -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 23:16, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Its the fact I see everyone else get entirely new leaders, as with they're monarchs. It would just seem weird to Roleplay as the current Queen. -Sunkist- 23:21, June 10, 2011 (UTC) You are right... it could be quite weird to roleplay with the Queen. Have a look to my last comment. You can use a new branch of the family.. think in the Stuart. --BIPU 08:51, June 11, 2011 (UTC) You coud have the queen abdicate in favor of Charles or William. HORTON11 14:08, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking of an completly new line of players to the crown, an entire new family. Some names I was thinking of. Top Picks *Ashford *Perry *Sarles *Watson Anyone got any ideas of getting a new family into the crown? -Sunkist- 08:15, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Those names are more American than British. If you wanted a different family you could get someone from the House of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha. They would be different from the current family, yet maintain blood ties to the Windsors. HORTON11 15:30, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Why not these names *Beckem *Aire *Westmister *Hillington *Hitchhock $100 23:50, January 25, 2012 (UTC)$100 Warning You are adding way too much territory onto Britannia. You are exceeding land size, country destruction and population limits. Cut down on a few countries. I'd recommend you trash Nigeria, Hong Kong and British Overseas Territories. India is an odd choice too. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 12:51, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I think you should do Canada, Australia, New Zealand, and the United Kingdom. Maybe South Africa too. India has played a huge part in FW history. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:29, June 11, 2011 (UTC) British Overseas Territorires is already part of UK, as I said- this is a Commonwealth agreement which all these nations are part of. If people in the future would like to take control over India, Nigeria or South Africa as indpendent nations I'll let them leave the Empire. I'll remove Hong Kong, just seem reasonable seeing that it was a former British city and what not. -Sunkist- 16:28, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I dont see any problme with Honk Kong and British Overseas Territories becouse they are not adding too much land or too much power to Britannia. What I think that should be left is India. India is a too big and powerful nation and I think it should be played as a totally independent nation. --BIPU 18:40, June 11, 2011 (UTC) It could destabilize the balance of power in Asia. HORTON11 18:43, June 11, 2011 (UTC) I have a plan BIPU, you'll see that in time Brits and Canadians, Aussies and Kiwis do not want to keep paying for India, for thoese who are not 'loyal to the crown'. After so, I'll get Hong Kong to rejoin. Just wait over time and watch and see. -Sunkist- 18:46, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Potential The Empire got some serious economic potential. The UK has since long held a high position on top-economy lists. If you shaped your commonwealth as a zone for exclusive economic trade the others have serious competition. Also, I love how the 'religion' part is blank - is that to reflect how Anglican belief has become an hollow institution rather than actual belief? :p Regaliorum 09:38, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :no its cus he hasn't done it yet, jeez silly bible bashers... Kunarian 16:29, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ::It was a silly remark but be fair: Anglican faith is more a family tradition than an actual belief. Regaliorum 16:32, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Christianity is the beleif and I do agree with you there. Kunarian 16:51, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :::The page is still a WIP, with it becoming a gaint economic power, it wont happen. The UK's stocks, debt have all been shaken up with the united Commonweath. We do at the moment have an exclusive economic trade between ourselves. It not the fact its a hollow instituition, its the fact if I'm going to place a Catholic Monarch or a Anglican Monarch to run his/her own church. -Sunkist- 19:12, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::I guess it was my way of saying I really like this project nation, a lot of interesting possibilities when you govern the British Empire. Regaliorum 12:24, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::Indeed. I know this might sound quite piety of myself, I'd really like it if you could possibly help me with my large project? :::::I'm Nathaniel from Lovia, I just use -Sunkist- for other wiki projects, reason I don't vote on Sunkist. -Sunkist- 14:41, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I don't mind helping a hand. You probably have figured this out already but I'm the Medvedev guy. Regaliorum 15:06, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Indeed. -Sunkist- 15:07, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :I noticed India has been an independent entity in the past, even warring with other nations during the Indian Invasion of Southeast Asia (nasty Indians!). Don't think others will stand for a revision of that so you have a huge issue to solve: how got India incorporated into the Empire? Regaliorum 15:12, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::That accuatly was my first ever nation I made, its still my page. The Commonwealth of Nations backed India for the attacks against Yarp. UK, Australia, New Zealand all fought againsts the Charles. This in a comical sense made things better for the Commonwealth, more unitiy between the Commonweath. -Sunkist- 15:23, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :::But as you can see, we were 'past sense' going against the Yarps Republic not the entire OIS. We are about to pull out from these nonsense battles, we have problems of our own. -Sunkist- 15:27, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::I see. Well, your alliance bombed some of my bases in that Karma War - though we were 'Vietnam'. Had to revise that all. Regaliorum 15:31, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::Sorry, The Conservatives were in Parliament at the time ( Good excuse, huh? :D ) -Sunkist- 15:38, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::The warmongering rascals. Now I know why Indochina banned all parties but one. :p Regaliorum 15:47, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Australia How exactly do you plan to assume control over Northern Australia? Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 20:47, July 8, 2011 (UTC) In reality he can take advantage of a) Yarphei is pwnt, can't fight a war against Britannia and b) As if Australians in Northern Australia would actually try to fight off Britannian liberators, more like a welcoming party. And c) Britannia has Everett's support in such a campaign to liberate Australia. Technically though... he can't do shit because of FW rules. Needs your consent for anything. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:16, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking something more along the lines of annexation, not war. Britannia could discuss with republican Arnhem, Kimberley, Wyndham, Europa, and aboriginal Arnhem to make them constituent states of the empire. Kimberley and republican Arnhem are Yarphese puppets but they could still be incorporated into the empire, because like you said, UP, Yarphei can't do much. All the energy of the VLA is going into maintaining civil order and keeping the economy stable. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 01:25, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I had not set out for all out war against Yarphei, if I did I would take Northern Australia, Falkland in the name of taking back the lands of the lost, but I saw as it being kinda harsh for me to do that. How about this, being the fact Australia has a huge agricultural supply, why don't we supply the starving Yarphei's? You woulden't have to be worried with having to go day by day be knowing if your going to feed your people or not. This would enact until the Yarps can be able to feed themselves, and in return I want my long lost Northern Aussies back, this will create better ties with Britannia and hopefully the world. No scams, no small bases in NA for the Yarps, all of Australia must be returned. -Sunkist- 05:41, July 9, 2011 (UTC) That's a horrible deal. Don't do that, just increase agricultural yields in vertagri facilities through genetic modification, or import more food. A HORRIBLE DEAL. Woogers - talk ( ) 06:15, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I would have to agree. Yarphei has one of the most advanced agricultural systems in the world. I think you misunderstand the situation here. Right now Yarphei is experiencing a ton of separatism basically everywhere that's not Vietnamese. So Yarphei, too weak to hold onto its territory, essentially says to everywhere except Khmer/Kinh "Forget you. We can't afford you, so get your own government," in hopes that the southern separatists will regret this decision. Several new states formed. Some were efficient like the Democratic Republic of Pattani, the Kawthoolei Confederation, and the Thai Confederation. Others were war-filled and some were just pathetic micronations. Meanwhile, the Grand Yarphese Republic recalled all the loyal VLA members to quell the population. The influx of well-educated and patriotic people into Yarphei essentially put Yarphei on steroids. Yarphei continued to send aid requesting the countries rejoin Yarphei, and gain their favour. So essentially, Yarphei is doing fine, and doesn't need anything. Again, what I say: just take them. Incorporate them into your empire. Again, Kimberley and republican Arnhem should legislate slightly pro-Yarphei. I may want them back after the war, but that's all I'm offering for now unless you can put up something better. Sorry. Also, declaring war isn't a good idea even now. Yarphei still has the huge VLA and most of it's technology is intact. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 06:28, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Thats not going to work, why would I stabilize the area for you so you can just take it back. I would really like for all pro-Yaps out of Australia. This is our land, the land of the Australians, the whites, the natives and the free. We don't want a bunch of separatist authoritarians wanting to put us on the edge so they can get what they want, and if not just leave Australia. This is almost as bad if the United States made a state in Brazil and having most of them Pro-Americans, trough war! The Australians here would not like being Yarps. I saw the civil war being in the rice field ands burning of crops, reason I proposed that. -Sunkist- 07:44, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay, no deal then. If you were to do your research, you would see that Yarphese Australia is not the white homeland you imagine. In fact, outside Darwin (9.7%), the population is at least 40% aboriginal, which is why Arnhem Land is known as an aboriginal homeland. It goes without saying the Yarphese are genetically closer to the aborignals, and not only that, the Vietnamese Liberation Army WAS an Australian organization, and Trang Chup Long WAS Australian. It is fair that they can have territory on that continent. This would give aboriginals a better opportunity in education, employment, etc. I think the analogy you are trying to make is if an island tribe off the coast of Europe tried to take over an entire continent of people on the other side of the world, that would be worse than US in Brazil (btw they did do your mentioned scenario several times in Central America, Oceania, and the Caribbean, and several places around the world like Japan. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 14:19, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Please ingonre wme saying "this is the land of the white, the native and the free." Never did I say its a white homeland, its a mutlticultural free society. Labour is in complete control of Britannia, WE SPECIALIZE in giving free education to our natives. New deal, I'd like to declare war, these are free Australians and deserve to be free. --Nathaniel Scribner 21:33, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Deal's off then. Keep in mind the government of Australia and the Falklands is not authoritarian but democratic, and Yarphei has funded major development projects in the area which would make the people pretty satisfied. It would be insane to force Asian ideals on Westerners. Btw why do you have two accounts? Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 22:53, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Canada Canada is still an unincorporated territory of the Allied States. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 15:43, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I thought you gave up on Britannia. Is HongKong owned by Britain or China? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 17:49, January 21, 2012 (UTC) : apparently its part of the UK but also part of China, I think that he will have a hard time holding onto it. 18:18, January 21, 2012 (UTC) : Canada has always been part of the United Kingdom, with the USST claiming land in Canada. Canada is part of British culture. -Sunkist- 18:35, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Sunkist, you can't go back on your history of playing as the USST and it's integration with the ASA. At the time you had given up on Britannia, which negated any and all claims Britannia had as it no longer existed. This is the problem I've been telling you, you need to make up your mind on what country you want to be and stick with it. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:08, January 21, 2012 (UTC)